english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Ashleigh Ball
Ashleigh Ball (born March 31, 1983) is a Canadian singer and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Action Dad (2012) - Mick Ramsey, Bratty Kid (ep13), Costumer (ep14), Helga (ep9), Mastermind (ep2), Old Lady (ep11), Old Lady (ep12), Reporter (ep11), Store Clerk (ep12) *Beat Bugs (2016) - Jay, Flea (ep17), Mrs Mudwasp, Mudwasp Kid (ep9), Mudwasp Kid #2 (ep23), Mynah Birds #2 (ep20), School Kid (ep6), Skölly (ep23), Teacher (ep6) *Bratz (2008) - Kirstee (ep24-38), Prudence (ep24) *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot (2007) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Dinotrux (2015-2017) - Skya, Ankylodump (ep47), Dozeratops #1 (ep49), Numbers, Otto #2 (ep12), Woodland Reptool #1 (ep27), Wrecka *DreamWorks Dinotrux: Supercharged (2017-2018) - Skya, Ankylodump #2 (ep1) *Edgar & Ellen (2007) - Stephanie *Exchange Student Zero (2015) - Charity, Peg Stitt, Ms. Vasquez (ep13) *Johnny Test (2006-2013) - Mary Test (eps14-98), Sissy Blakely (eps41-98), Café Customer (ep43), Jeffy (ep93), Lolo, Mrs. Vegan (ep43), Nerdy Kid (ep64) *Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (2017) - Additional Voices *Mack & Moxy (2016) - Chuckle (ep10) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2016) - Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Student Pony 4 (ep131) *The Deep (2015-2017) - Fontaine, Ted (ep16), Todd (ep16) *The Hollow (2018) - Mira *Trollz (2005) - Additional Voices *Voltron Force (2011-2012) - Allura, Daigo 'Animation - Dubbing' *LoliRock (2016-2017) - Talia, Belina (ep11), Lisa (ep20), Missy Robins *Mix Master: King of Cards (2006) - Bird Hench, Buma, Haperson, Mary, Mary Jane, Tingting 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Action Man: X Missions: The Movie (2005) - Operator Voice *Barbie: The Princess & the Popstar (2012) - Popstar Keira *Barbie and the Secret Door (2014) - Nori *Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 (2012) - Kylie Morgan, Reporter *Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses (2006) - Hadley, Ilsa *Barbie Presents: Thumbelina (2009) - Violet *Bratz: Fashion Pixiez (2007) - Sasha *Bratz: Girlz Really Rock (2008) - Kirstee *Bratz: Pampered Petz (2010) - Celia, Little Joanie *Bratz Babyz: The Movie (2006) - Additional Voices *Care Bears: Share Bear Shines (2010) - Additional Voices *Care Bears: The Giving Festival (2010) - Additional Voices *Care Bears: To the Rescue (2010) - Additional Voices *Howard Lovecraft and the Kingdom of Madness (2018) - Ellen Ellery *My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie (2005) - Kenzie *Playmobil: The Secret of Pirate Island (2009) - Jack *The Barbie Diaries (2006) - The DJ *The Steam Engines of Oz (2018) - Victoria Wright *Thor: Tales of Asgard (2011) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Care Bears: Oopsy does it! (2007) - Additional Voices *Edison & Leo (2008) - Robot Children *Heavenly Sword (2014) - Kai *Henchmen (2018) - Iliad, Terri Murphy, Additional Voices *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) - Applejack, Rainbow Dash *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) - Applejack, Rainbow Dash *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) - Applejack, Rainbow Dash 'TV Specials' *A Very Fairy Christmas (2006) - Jessica Smith, Tim Lewis *My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever (2018) - Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pony Vendor 2 *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship (2018) - Applejack, Rainbow Dash *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2015) - Applejack, Rainbow Dash *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) - Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Lyra *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship (2018) - Applejack, Rainbow Dash *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown (2019) - Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Parrot *My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip (2019) - Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Colt Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage (2008) - Boy (ep11), Boy in the Park (ep7), Hansel, Maki *Hikaru no Go (2006) - Uchida *Nana (2010) - Reira Serizawa *Shakugan no Shana (2006) - Yukari Hirai *Starship Operators (2005-2006) - Sanri Wakana *Tokyo Underground (2005) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Bratz: Girlz Really Rock (2008) - Kirstee Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (59) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (8) *Years active on this wiki: 2005-2019. Category:Canadian Voice Actors